The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for optical equipment. In particular it relates to a multiple tray storage system for use in optical communication systems.
It is known in the field of optical communications to mount optical components, such as opto-electronic components, on boards. One or two components may be mounted on a board, with associated circuitry, and there is commonly an associated fibre splice organiser tray. The splice organiser tray accommodates the splices between optical fibre tails attached to individual components, and optical fibres carrying signals to or away from those components. Each fibre splice necessarily has a length of spare fibre associated with it so that the splice can be broken and remade as required. This spare fibre is also stored on the splice organiser tray.
Where several splice organiser trays are required, they may conveniently be hinged together into a stack. This gives a relatively compact storage arrangement, access to particular trays being made possible by the hinges which allow the stack to be opened like a book.